She crept up on me
by Morgana88
Summary: Siempre se habla de los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12, pero antes de ellos hubo otros. Porque el gran amor de Finnick no es su larga serie de ricos amantes del Capitolio sino una pobre chica loca de su distrito. Spoilers Sinsajo.
1. Maiden of the sea

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Suzanne Collins. El resto nos pertenece a mí y a mi gusto por el drama._

_Nueva historia con el mismo fandom que la anterior. Me siento bastante cómoda con el fandom de los Juegos no sé si es porque me deja explotar mi vena dramática que al final es la que mejor se me da a la hora de escribir o qué pero ahí queda. Más cosas. En primer lugar, tengo pensado que esta historia sea algo más larga de mis habituales, calculo que serán más o menos cinco capítulos. De hecho el último ya está escrito :P En segundo lugar, quiero decir que adoro a Finnick y a Annie, juntos y separados. La suya me parece una historia de amor increíble que levanta muchas preguntas. No voy a decir que vengo con todas las respuestas pero traigo lo que pudo haber pasado para que Finnick, el hombre que podía haber tenido a la mujer que quisiera, se enamorara de Annie, la pobre chica loca de su distrito. Espero que os guste. _

**Capítulo 1: Maiden of the sea**

Finnick terminó lo que estaba haciendo y, dado que ya no le quedaban excusas para no salir, se dirigió a la plaza mayor donde el alcalde ya estaría recibiendo a los invitados del Capitolio. Eran los septuagésimos Juegos del hambre. Los quintos desde que había ganado y tenía que participar como mentor. Odiaba ser mentor. Odiaba dirigir a aquellos chicos sabiendo que lo más probable era que murieran. Además, este año iba a ser mentor solo. Mags le había preguntado si le importaba hacerlo sin ella este año. Lo cierto es que sí le importaba, pero entendía que ella estaba mayor y que llevaba más de sesenta años siendo mentora en los Juegos. Se merecía quedarse en casa. Cuando Finnick llegó, todo el mundo estaba ya en la plaza. Saludó a las autoridades pertinentes, entre las que se encontraba Sarah MacKenzie, la encargada de sacar los nombres de los tributos de la urna, y esperó a que acabaran con aquello de una vez por todas.

Annie Cresta. _Ese era el nombre de la chica a la que iba a acompañar a morir,_ pensó Finnick sombríamente. Annie era de estatura media, tenía el cabello oscuro y unos grandes ojos verde oscuro. Por la mirada en estos se notaba que pensaba que acababan de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Finnick también lo pensaba. Estaba tan distraído mirando a Annie que ni siquiera se enteró de que la cosecha había terminado. El tributo masculino debía de tener unos trece años. _Va a ser un año fantástico,_ pensó con sarcasmo para sí mismo.

Después de unos minutos en los que Sarah despidió la ceremonia, se dirigieron todos hacia el ayuntamiento. Sarah no era el prototipo de ciudadano del Capitolio. Vestía con colores suaves y su físico no tenía ninguna modificación física aparente. Finnick se acercó a ella suspirando.

−Hola, MacKenzie.

−Hola, Odair. Parece que vamos a tener un año complicado.

Finnick gruñó. Sarah tenía razón si considerabas que complicado era sinónimo de «vamos a volver a casa con dos cadáveres». Finnick odiaba los Juegos pero los odiaba aún más cuando tenía que ser mentor de unos niños que no tenían la más mínima posibilidad. El ayuntamiento tenía una puerta trasera casi tan amplia como la delantera que daba a las vías del tren. Se dirigió allí a esperar a que los niños terminaran de despedirse de sus familias. Como mínimo uno de ellos no volvería a verlos, el pesimismo de Finnick ese día le susurraba que ninguno de ellos lo haría.

Finalmente, se reunieron todos en el andén y subieron al tren. Finnick fue directo al vagón comedor y dejó que Sarah les explicara a los chicos dónde estaban sus dormitorios. Cuando terminaron, se reunieron con él. Estuvieron charlando un rato sobre cosas intrascendentes, pero la mayoría del tiempo estuvieron callados. Los chicos eran conscientes de sus escasas posibilidades de supervivencia. Annie, sobre todo, se limitaba a mirar por la ventana abstraída en sus propios pensamientos.

Para cuando las dos semanas de preparación llegaron a su fin, Finnick había estudiado a sus chicos a la perfección. Al ser del Distrito 4 ambos eran capaces de crear anzuelos prácticamente de la nada. Eso era bueno porque si había agua y, desde que un año la mitad de los tributos murieron de sed, solía haberla, no se morirían de inanición. Además, sabían usar los cuchillos para limpiar el pescado lo que significaba que también sabrían usarlos contra otra persona. Desgraciadamente, Finnick, que podía odiar los Juegos pero, después de cinco años de mentor y de ganar uno, entendía cómo funcionaban como si los hubiera creado él, había llegado a una conclusión. El chico no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Era débil y, por mucho que lo intentara, no se le ocurría una estrategia de presentación que le fuera a hacer ganarse al público y, por tanto, a los patrocinadores. Y si había alguien en Panem que entendía la importancia de los patrocinadores, ése era Finnick.

Pero Annie... Annie era una historia totalmente diferente. Él sabía que había muy pocas posibilidades de que pudiera ganar, puesto que no tenía ni la fuerza, ni la violencia necesarias para matar a alguien, sobre todo si hablábamos del hipotético caso en el que sólo quedara ella y otro participante. Pero Annie tenía algo que podía atraer a los patrocinadores. Era guapísima, de eso no había duda, pero además poseía una belleza cautivadora sumada a una dulce fragilidad. Era el súmmum de la feminidad. Él sabía lo que esa clase de mujeres provocaba en los hombres. El deseo de proteger pero, sobre todo, de poseer. No abandonarían a esa chica a su suerte si salvarla podía significar poseerla. Finnick ya lo había comprobado en sus propias carnes. Sabía que había obtenido el tridente porque los patrocinadores lo deseaban y había tenido que vivir acorde con esa idea durante cinco años. Se suponía que los vencedores obtenían una vida más segura y mejor que la de los demás. Siempre y cuando acataran las reglas del Capitolio, por supuesto. También sabía que no era eso lo que quería para Annie, pero era algo en lo que prefería no pensar. Para qué preocuparte por algo que no crees que vaya a suceder.

Así que lo consultó con el estilista de Annie y decidieron que se presentara a la entrevista con Caesar con un vaporoso vestido de color verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. El estilista optó por maquillarla lo más ligeramente que pudo para conservar su frescura. El resto fue la propia personalidad de Annie.

La entrevista fue magnífica. Caesar estaba fascinado con la chica y ella era toda dulzura y timidez. Cuando Caesar le dijo que esperaba volver a verla, y parecía sincero, ella le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa llena de tristeza. Finnick era consciente de que la mayoría de los patrocinadores, al menos los hombres, estaban en su casa deseando que esa sonrisa estuviera dirigida a ellos. Habían conseguido lo que querían. Annie parecía una trágica damisela en apuros y todo Panem quería acudir a su rescate.

Esa noche se reunieron todos y Finnick le dio unas últimas recomendaciones.

−No entréis en la Cornucopia. No tendréis ninguna posibilidad. Vuestra mejor opción es salir cuanto antes de allí y dejar que los demás se maten entre ellos. Manteneos escondidos todo lo que podáis.

Poco después de eso el chico se fue a dormir. Annie y Finnick estuvieron sentados un rato en silencio. Annie lo miró fijamente hasta que él le devolvió la mirada.

−No crees que tengamos ninguna posibilidad, ¿verdad?

Finnick la miró. Ambos sabían que ella tenía razón pero no quería decirlo en voz alta. No quería que ella perdiera la poca esperanza que le podía quedar.

−No pasa nada, Finnick− dijo ella incorporándose y besándolo en la mejilla−. No es culpa tuya.

Finnick la observó mientras se marchaba. _Aquella chica era peligrosa,_ pensó. Le recordaba a un tiempo en el que él también había sido inocente y pensaba que el mundo podía ser un lugar mejor. Ahora había crecido y había aprendido que en Panem las cosas sólo podían ir a peor. Para confirmárselo, al día siguiente empezaron los septuagésimos Juegos del hambre.


	2. The poor mad girl I

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Suzanne Collins. El resto nos pertenece a mí y a mi gusto por el drama._

_Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Originalmente éste y el siguiente iban a ser un único capítulo, pero la cosa se me fue un poco de las manos y llegué a las cinco mil y pico palabras (doce páginas de word) así que decidí dividirlo en dos. Espero que os guste y, como siempre, se aceptan críticas constructivas._

**The poor mad girl I**

Finnick no se lo podía creer. Annie había ganado. La joven y dulce Annie. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquello pudiera pasar. Al principio había tenido cierta esperanza, pero cuando le cortaron la cabeza a Sean, el tributo masculino del distrito, Annie pareció perder la razón. La comprendía, por supuesto, pero había sido casi imposible encontrar patrocinadores para mantenerla con vida. La historia que habían preparado se había desvanecido como el humo. Aún así, no culpaba a Annie. Finnick llevaba cinco años siendo mentor, había participado en los juegos y pensaba que esa decapitación era lo más brutal que había visto en toda su vida. No le sorprendía que alguien como Annie hubiera perdido la cordura. Lo que no esperaba era que una inundación acabara con todos los demás y que Annie, al ser del Distrito 4 y por tanto la que mejor nadaba de todos, lograra sobrevivir. Pero así había sido. Y ahora Annie era la ganadora de los septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre. «Hagan un brindis, señores del Capitolio, aquí tienen una ganadora de la que no podrán sacar ningún partido», pensó Finnick con ironía.

Tardaron todo un mes en conseguir que Annie estuviera lo suficientemente calmada como para llevar a cabo la entrevista con Caesar. Dado el estado en el que se encontraba, decidieron que lo mejor era que no viese las imágenes de los juegos para no arriesgarse a que tuviera un ataque. Cuando subió al escenario estaba prácticamente catatónica debido a la medicación que le habían administrado. La mayoría de las veces no contestaba a las preguntas de Caesar y éste, al ver la poca colaboración que tenía, acabó arreglándoselas para subir a Finnick al escenario y ambos hablaron entre ellos fingiendo que incluían a Annie. Después del programa les permitieron que se llevaran a Annie a casa, pero antes el presidente Snow quiso tener una charla con él.

Finnick no soportaba estar con el presidente. Había acabado por detestar el olor de las rosas y el olor a sangre que se percibía por debajo de éstas le provocaba náuseas.

−Es una lástima lo de esa chica. Qué desperdicio que un rostro tan bello ahora oculte semejante locura, ¿verdad? −el presidente jugueteó con una de sus rosas−. Esperemos que mejore para la Gira de la Victoria.

Finnick miró al presidente preguntándose si estaba jugando con él o si no entendía el verdadero estado en el que se encontraba Annie.

−Presidente Snow, no creo que Annie pueda soportar la gira.

El presidente sonrió con ironía y miró a Finnick a los ojos.

−Espero sinceramente que sí, porque sería una pena que, después de haber ganado, algo le impidiera mostrar a los distritos el orgullo de ser un vencedor. No queremos que le pasa nada a nuestra preciosa vencedora, ¿verdad?

Finnick no era idiota. El presidente quería una vencedora que exhibiera a los distritos por qué merecía la pena ganar los juegos. Si Annie no era capaz de hacerlo, se ocuparía de darle una buena excusa a los distritos para que no tuviera que estar presente y Finnick había aprendido a temer los métodos del Capitolio.

−Mags y yo nos ocuparemos de que esté preparada para la gira.

−Pero, Finnick. ¿Qué dirán tus admiradores si no estás aquí para brindarles tus favores?

Finnick sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no pudo evitar intentar inclinar la situación a su favor.

−Estoy seguro de que entenderán que dedique mi atención a la preciosa y frágil vencedora de mi distrito.

Se miraron durante un largo momento. Finnick se dio cuenta de que el presidente Snow era consciente de que lo que había dicho era verdad. Al Capitolio le encantaría esa idea de un sacrificado Finnick cuidando a la dulce ganadora de los Juegos. Era una imagen demasiado buena para desperdiciarla.

−Por supuesto que sí. Nos veremos en la gira entonces. Espero que no haya ningún problema que haya que solucionar −dijo el presidente con tono siniestro.

Finnick pidió permiso para retirarse y volvió a las habitaciones en las que se alojaba el Distrito 4 donde se ocupó de organizar la vuelta a casa. En el camino de vuelta apenas habló con Annie. Ella parecía estar en su propio mundo y él se limitaba a hacer que comiera lo mínimo para mantenerla con vida. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a hacer de esta chiquilla destrozada la preciosa muñeca que quería el presidente Snow, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de todos ellos.

El primer mes Finnick no quiso acercarse a ella. Annie y sus padres se habían mudado a la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero ella apenas salía de la casa. Después del primer mes empezó a ir a visitarlos para preguntar qué tal se encontraba. Desde que estaba con sus padres parecía un poco mejor. De vez en cuando incluso hablaba con ellos.

Una tarde, cuando sólo quedaban dos meses para la Gira de la Victoria, Finnick fue a casa de Annie para hablar con sus padres y ver cómo iban las cosas. Los padres de Annie eran el prototipo del Distrito 4. Él era pescador y pasaba la mayor parte del día en el mar. Su madre tejía cestas y redes tanto para él como para otros pescadores. Tenía fama de ser una de las mejores tejedoras del distrito.

−¿Cómo está? −le preguntó Finnick a la madre de Annie.

Ella suspiró cansada.

−Tiene días mejores y días peores. Hoy parece que es uno de los buenos.

Finnick había intentado mantener la calma. No le había dicho a los padres de Annie nada sobre su conversación con el presidente porque no quería que se sintieran presionados. Para eso ya se bastaba y se sobraba él. Hasta ahora había permanecido alejado de Annie, pero si quería que estuviera lista para la gira iba a tener que empezar a trabajar con ella.

−Está en la playa −continuó la mujer−, si quieres hablar con ella.

Finnick se levantó y abandonó la casa. La parte trasera de las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores daba a la playa. Annie estaba allí sentada jugueteando con algo que Finnick no podía ver. Finnick se sentó al lado de ella.

−Hola, Annie.

Al principio ella no le hizo caso. Después de un rato, se giró como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

−Finnick.

Él se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que le hablaba desde que había salido de la arena.

−Annie, dentro de unos meses vamos a hacer un viaje.

Los ojos verdes de Annie se oscurecieron.

−Los viajes son malos, Finnick. Pasan cosas malas cuando vas de viaje.

−En éste no, Annie. Te lo prometo. Yo estaré contigo todo el rato. Y Mags también.

Aunque Mags había optado por no ir a los juegos, cuando Finnick le contó la conversación que había tenido con el presidente Snow decidió que era mejor que ambos fueran a la gira. Por lo que pudiera pasar.

−¿Siempre? −preguntó ella.

Finnick la miró. Había deseado protegerla hacía cuatro meses, pero no había habido nada que hubiera podido hacer. Ahora era el único que podía hacerlo y había decidido no fallar. Cuando iba a responderle se dio cuenta de que ella parecía haberse abstraído en su propio mundo otra vez. Aún así, le acarició el pelo y le susurró:

−Siempre.

A partir de ese momento, entraron todos en un frenesí de intentos de hacer que Annie conectara con el mundo. Empezaron por hacerle hablar delante de pequeños grupos de gente. Al principio fue horrible pero, poco a poco, consiguieron que Annie dijera unas pocas frases, siempre que se las hubieran dado por escrito. Aunque la mayoría de las veces se detenía a mitad de frase hasta que Finnick le rozaba el hombro y ella continuaba como si nunca se hubiera detenido.

Finalmente, llegó el día en el que partían para la gira. Finnick, Annie y Mags se subieron juntos al tren donde estaba esperándolos Sarah. Mags y Annie se sentaron en una de las mesas y se sirvieron algo de chocolate. Mags estaba decidida a mantener a Annie de buen humor y, desde que lo probó en su primer viaje al Capitolio, había decidido que el chocolate era la cura para la mayoría de los males por lo que pasaba gran parte del tiempo intentando que los demás lo comieran. Sarah le hizo un gesto a Finnick para que la siguiera fuera del vagón comedor.

−¿Cómo está?

Finnick suspiró.

−Mejor. Creo que podrá conseguir terminar la gira.

−No es que tengamos otra opción, ¿no? −dijo Sarah con tristeza.

Finnick sentía que el estrés de la responsabilidad de que aquella gira funcionara empezaba a pasarle factura. Había perdido el apetito y cada vez dormía peor. Esa misma noche, cuando aún estaban de viaje hacia el Distrito 12, se levantó a las dos de la mañana al ver que no podía dormir. Se acercó al vagón comedor para ver si encontraba algo que lo ayudara a dormir. Tal vez tuviera un momento Haymitch y optara por el alcohol. En ese momento no parecía mala idea. Cuando entró al vagón vio que no estaba vacío. Annie estaba allí sentada en una de las mesas. Tarareaba una nana mientras trenzaba algo que Finnick no identificó.

−¿Qué haces despierta, Annie? −preguntó él mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.

−Dormir mucho es peligroso −dijo ella un poco ausente−. Si duermes mucho la gente mala viene y te hace daño.

Finnick suspiró y le cogió una mano. Ella lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

−Annie, escucha. Aquí no hay gente mala. Puedes dormir todo lo que quieras.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

−Sí que hay, Finnick. Ellos están por todas partes.

A pesar de los meses que llevaba a su lado, siempre le sorprendía que parecía que, dentro de su locura, Annie tenía una certeza cercana a la clarividencia que la hacía pensar que estaban rodeados de enemigos. «No es como si estuviera equivocada», pensó Finnick.

−Vamos, Annie −dijo levantándose−. Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Annie lo siguió mansamente. Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de su habitación. Cuando ella fue a entrar él se giró para marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso ella habló.

−¿No vas a arroparme?

Finnick se giró lentamente y, al mirar a Annie a la cara, se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio. Le había hecho muchas cosas a muchas mujeres a lo largo de los años, pero ninguna de ellas había incluido arropar a alguien. Annie se metió en la cama y esperó a que Finnick la tapara.

−¿Me cuentas alguna historia? −le pidió ella.

Finnick suspiró.

−¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

−Alguna historia de casa.

Finnick empezó a contarle la historia de la primera vez que fue a pescar con su padre. Antes de que llegara a la parte en la que se cayó de la barca, ella ya se había quedado dormida. La observó un rato. Aquella chica era de lo más extraña y, aún así, nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien como con ella. Tal vez porque la veía tan joven y desamparada que su relación no tenía ninguna connotación sexual. Le acarició el pelo y se quedó un rato con ella en la cama. Después de unos minutos empezaban a cerrársele los ojos así que, sin darse apenas cuenta, se tumbó a su lado y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Sarah entró a despertarlos. Finnick vio su cara de sorpresa rozando la indignación y se dio cuenta de la imagen que daban al exterior.

−No es lo que parece −dijo rápidamente, haciéndolo parecer aún más culpable.

Sarah le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. Finnick la arrastró del brazo y la llevó al pasillo.

−No podemos permitirnos esto, Odair −le recordó ella.

−No hay ningún esto. Ayer no podía dormir y la metí en la cama. Me pidió que me quedara un rato y me quedé dormido. Punto y final.

Sarah le miró como si no terminara de creerle. Él sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad, pero no era toda la verdad. Lo cierto era que, por alguna extraña razón, había dormido esa noche como no dormía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde antes de sus Juegos del Hambre, si tuviera que concretar. Y eso hacía que se sintiera feliz pero, al mismo tiempo, le daba mucho miedo.

Ese día llegaron al Distrito 12. Era la primera aparición en público de Annie y todos estaban algo nerviosos. Sin embargo, todo fue bastante bien. Annie sólo se perdió en sus pensamientos un par de veces y parecía más tranquila que en otras ocasiones. Al parecer, dormir juntos no había tenido un efecto calmante sólo sobre él, sino también sobre ella. La fiesta posterior fue algo más difícil porque la cercanía de la gente hacía que Annie se sintiera más incómoda, pero dieron una excusa para retirarse pronto y todo fue bien.

Cuando volvieron al tren, Sarah dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas y se marchó. Mags se fue a acostar y le dijo a Annie que si quería que la acompañara a su habitación. Annie respondió que aún no estaba cansada y que se quedaría un rato con Finnick en el vagón comedor si a éste no le importaba.

−Claro que no −dijo éste sonriendo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Después, empezaron a hablar de cosas intrascendentes. Finnick le preguntó qué le había parecido el Distrito 12 y ella dijo que no estaba mal, pero que no había mar.

−Todo es mejor junto al mar −dijo ella mirándolo con aquellos grandes ojos verdes−. Junto al mar no pasan cosas malas

−Ellos no lo saben −respondió él−. No han conocido otra cosa.

−¿Y no te parece que eso es triste? −preguntó ella. Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa capacidad de Annie de decir algo que estaba en la mente de todos pero que nadie se atrevía a decir. A veces, Finnick tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar si Annie decía ciertas cosas delante de la persona equivocada. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero algunas de sus afirmaciones estaban muy cerca de considerarse rebelión. Decidió que el día había durado bastante y le dijo que la acompañaría a su habitación. Cuando entraron ella empezó a sacar un pijama de debajo de la almohada y al ver que él se marchaba le preguntó:

−¿No te quedas?

Finnick se detuvo. No debería quedarse. Ya había bastantes rumores y lo último que necesitaba es que el presidente Snow pensara que había algo entre ellos. Pero entonces se giró para mirarla y decirle que no se quedaba, y la vio tan frágil y tan hermosa que no tuvo otra opción que decir:

−De acuerdo −y al ver que ella empezaba a quitarse los pantalones delante de él añadió−: Pero ve al baño a cambiarte.

Después de que ella saliera ambos se tumbaron en la cama y Annie le pidió otra historia de casa. Él le contó una historia sobre una vez, cuando tenía cinco años, en la que encontró una caracola y le dijo que la había llevado encima durante años porque pensaba que traía suerte.

−¿Aún la llevas? −preguntó ella en un susurro.

−No, hace tiempo que dejé de pensar que daba suerte. −Había dejado de pensarlo el día que lo eligieron para los juegos, pero era un tema del que no quería hablar con ella.

−¿Cuando te eligieron para los juegos?

−Sí.

−No quiero hablar de ello −dijo ella rápidamente.

−Estoy de acuerdo contigo −dijo él tapándola bien con la manta−. Y ahora, a dormir.

El resto de la gira fue más o menos igual. Dormían juntos por las noches y en el estrado Finnick permanecía siempre cerca de Annie. A medida que avanzaba el viaje, ella cada vez parecía más normal aunque, probablemente, nunca volvería a ser la que había sido. Según pasaba el tiempo Annie cada vez parecía más cómoda. Lo que aún no sabían es que en el Distrito 2 tendrían que enfrentarse a algo de lo que nadie parecía haberse molestado en avisarles.


	3. The poor mad girl II

Lo primero de todo quiero pediros disculpas. Sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar y espero que podáis perdonarme, pero entre que he empezado con la tesis doctoral, hacer un máster y que he tenido una época con mucho trabajo, he ido fatal de tiempo. Espero que el próximo capítulo me lleve menos pero lo acabo de empezar así que no prometo nada. En realidad este capítulo es la segunda parte del anterior ya que me pareció que quedaba demasiado largo para hacerlo un único capítulo, espero que os guste y me perdonéis la tardanza.

Diclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis me perteneces excepto el deseo de escribir lo que Susan Collins no nos contó sobre Annie y Finnick.

**The poor mad girl II**

_Uno de los problemas de la Gira de la Victoria_, pensó Finnick, _es que pierdes la noción del tiempo_. Los días empezaban a dejar de medirse por números y empezaban a calcularse por el distrito en el que se estaba. Aquel día les tocaba el Distrito 2 y estaba siendo uno de los más fríos de todo el invierno.

Annie estaba subida a un estrado leyendo el discurso que Finnick y Mags habían escrito para ella cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la familia del tributo masculino. Se interrumpió en mitad de la frase que estaba leyendo y empezó a retroceder. Finnick la sujetó antes de que saliera corriendo.

−¿Qué pasa?

−¡Va a matarme! −gritó ella. El público empezó a murmurar−. Está ahí y va a matarme.

−Annie, nadie va a hacerte daño −dijo Finnick con fingida tranquilidad sonriendo al público.

−Le hizo daño a Sean y ahora viene a por mí.

Al principio él no entendió a qué se refería. Sabía que el tributo masculino del Distrito 2 había matado a Sean, pero no entendía por qué Annie había tenido un ataque en ese momento concreto, cuando ya llevaba diez minutos subida a ese escenario. Entonces miró a la familia del tributo masculino y lo entendió. Junto al que suponía que era el padre del tributo del año anterior había un joven de la misma edad que el tributo y que era igual a él. Un gemelo. Un gemelo idéntico que había hecho que Annie pensara que estaba de vuelta en los juegos. Finnick pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Annie y dijo algo al público sobre lo agotadora que estaba resultando la gira para alguien tan delicado como Annie e hizo una broma o dos haciendo alarde de la encantadora personalidad que lo había catapultado a ser uno de los hombres más deseados de Panem.

Cuando consiguió hablar con Madge y Sarah a solas les explicó brevemente lo que había sucedido y decidieron que lo mejor era fingir que Annie estaba indispuesta e ir sin ella a la recepción posterior. Estuvieron allí el tiempo mínimo que les exigía la buena educación y luego se marcharon con la excusa de tener que vigilar a Annie.

Más tarde esa misma noche, Finnick estaba en su dormitorio cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se levantó para quitar el pestillo y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Annie al otro lado.

−No deberías estar aquí, Annie −le dijo con suavidad.

Ella empezó a juguetear nerviosa con uno de sus rizos.

−¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Finnick?

−Claro que no.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

−Parecías enfadado −dijo ella a punto de echarse a llorar.

Finnick suspiró. ¿Cómo se le explica a una chiquilla de quince años con una grave fragilidad psicológica que no estás enfadado sino que tienes miedo de que el Capitolio os mate a todos por una reacción suya que no puede controlar? No se puede. Y si se puede, Finnick no estaba en poder de ese conocimiento.

−Tal vez sea mejor que pases −le dijo Finnick.

Annie entró en su habitación por primera vez desde que habían subido al tren. Era muy parecida a la de ella. Ambas tenían una decoración en color azul y blanco y motivos de conchas y nudos. La decoración era tan hortera que casi parecía más una burla a su distrito que un halago. Annie prefirió sentarse en la cama en lugar de en las sillas que había al lado de la ventana. Finnick se sentó a su lado.

−¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde? −Finnick necesitaba saberlo porque tenía claro que el presidente Snow se lo preguntaría y, mientras pudiera, prefería decirle la verdad porque el Presidente parecía tener la capacidad de descubrir hasta la más pequeña mentira.

−Pensé que era él −susurró Annie−. Cuando le vi allí sentado, pensé que era él y había vuelto para...

Annie hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente.

−¿Para matarte? −terminó Finnick por ella.

−Sí −ella le miró y él no pudo evitar pensar que sus ojos eran los más bonitos que había visto nunca−. A veces es difícil para mí recordar que ya no estoy allí.

Finnick le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

−Voy a confesarte un secreto, Annie. −Ella lo miró con una expresión grave en el rostro−. A veces es difícil para todos los que hemos estado allí.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

−Intento estar... −hizo una pausa intentando encontrar un modo de expresar lo que sentía−. Intento estar aquí. Pero a veces «aquí» es el último sitio en el que quiero estar. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? −dijo levantando la vista hacia él.

Finnick pensó en todas las noches que había pasado en el Capitolio en camas que no le pertenecían y en las que no quería estar. En lo que se había convertido su vida desde que había ganado los juegos. Sí, entendía perfectamente lo que Annie quería decir.

−Pero cuando estoy contigo −prosiguió ella−. Me es más fácil quedarme. Tal vez porque tú estuviste allí.

Finnick no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que sabía es que él sentía lo mismo y que no tenía nada que ver con haber estado en los juegos porque jamás tuvo esa conexión con Mags. Quería que el tiempo se congelara y poder quedarse allí para siempre. No tener que volver al Capitolio y que lo único que existiera fuera Annie a su lado. _Al final haremos de ti un romántico, Odair_, pensó para sí. Para rebajar la tensión del momento decidió desviar la conversación.

−Cuéntame una historia, Annie.

−Nunca he sido muy buena contando historias.

−Pues es hora de empezar.

Annie le contó una historia de una vez en la que se estuvo jugando con una red de pescar y acabó tan enredada que tuvieron que cortar la red para sacarla. A mitad de la historia Finnick se tumbó en la cama bostezando y se quedó dormido en cuanto Annie terminó la historia. Ella se acurrucó a su lado y se durmió poco después.

Al día siguiente llegaron al Distrito 1. Afortunadamente, esa visita transcurrió sin ningún incidente. Una de las grandes ventajas del modo en que se habían desarrollado los juegos es que Annie apenas había tenido relación con los otros tributos, por lo conocer a sus familias no era tan traumático como podría haber sido.

Finalmente, llegaron a la última parada antes de volver a casa: el Capitolio. Según entraban en el Capitolio veían gente que señalaba el tren y los saludaba. Finnick les devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo e instó a Annie a que hiciera lo mismo. Debido a esos momentos en los que Annie parecía estar en su propio mundo su equipo de estilistas había optado por darle un aspecto etéreo casi feérico para la entrevista con Caesar. Finnick y Mags estaban preocupados porque no sabían cómo iba a responder Annie ante una entrevista en la que estuviera sola en el escenario. Antes de sentarse en su asiento, Finnick pasó por bambalinas y habló con Annie.

−Annie, aquí vas a estar sola en el escenario.

−Lo sé −dijo ella con solemnidad.

−Pero yo estaré abajo, ¿de acuerdo? No estás sola y aquí estás a salvo. Nadie va a hacerte daño. −Finnick esperaba que eso no fuera una mentira. Ella se limitó a asentir. Finnick le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse. Qué ganas tenía de llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Cuando Annie salió al escenario, la multitud se volvió loca. La habían adorado desde la primera vez que la vieron, pero era la clase de chica dulce y frágil que nunca sobrevivía a los juegos. Tener la oportunidad de volver a verla era una experiencia única para la gente del Capitolio.

−Mi querida Annie −empezó Caesar−, es un placer volver a tenerte aquí conmigo.

Ella sonrió con timidez.

−Es un placer estar... −Annie se interrumpió y pareció aislarse de lo que la rodeaba. Pero, en lugar de hacerla parecer desequilibrada dio la sensación, de que, en verdad, eso era todo lo que iba a decir. Que daba las gracias por estar. Sin más.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato. Ella le contó que le había gustado ver otros distritos y que todo el mundo había sido muy amable con ella. A pesar de su dulzura, el que de vez en cuando se evadiera a su mundo la hacía parecer algo distante e inalcanzable. Lo que no hacía más que aumentar su atractivo. Al final de la entrevista, Caesar le preguntó cómo era eso de pasar tanto tiempo con alguien tan atractivo como Finnick a lo que ella se limitó a responder:

−No sé. Es Finnick −dijo ella con ingenua sinceridad, no entendiendo las segundas implicaciones de la pregunta de Caesar. Éste rio.

−Vaya, Finnick, parece que hemos encontrado a la única persona que es inmune a tu encanto.

Finnick sonrió burlón para el público, pero por dentro dio saltos de alegría. Annie no lo sabía, pero que el presidente Snow pensara que se eran indiferentes o, al menos, que su relación era más bien fraternal, era lo mejor que les podía pasar. Volvió a prestar atención a Caesar para oírle preguntar a Annie qué era lo que más le apetecía ahora a lo que ella respondió con un rotundo:

−Volver a casa. −Ante esta afirmación el público suspiró. El Capitolio entero estaba a los pies de aquella dulce chiquilla que lo único que quería era volver a su distrito. Caesar le sonrió y dijo algo sobre que entonces lo mejor era terminar la entrevista. Le besó los nudillos y dio paso al cierre al programa. Después de que las cámaras se apagaran la acompañó personalmente hasta donde estaba Finnick. Caesar lo miró y le habló fuera de cámara por primera vez en su vida.

−Cuida de esta pequeña, Finnick. Sería una pena que toda esa dulzura se estropeara tan lejos del mar. −Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Finnick. Se dio cuenta de que a Caesar realmente le gustaba Annie y de que aquello era una velada indirecta sobre que lo mejor para ella era marcharse cuanto antes del Capitolio. Finnick no podría haber estado más de acuerdo.

Esa noche asistieron a la cena en casa del presidente Snow. El presidente se acercó a hablar con ellos y pareció estar evaluando a Annie al milímetro. Después, le pidió a Finnick si podía acompañarlo para que hablaran a solas. Se dirigieron al despacho del presidente. Allí éste le pidió a Finnick que se sentara y cerró la puerta para que nadie los molestara.

−Parece que la chica no está mal.

−Tiene sus momentos −dijo Finnick.

−Sí, vi el incidente en el Distrito 2 −asintió el presidente−. Pero, aparte de eso, parece que puede relacionarse con la gente de modo normal.

Finnick se dio cuenta de a dónde iba la conversación al escuchar el énfasis que hizo el presidente Snow en el verbo relacionarse. _Ni hablar, _pensó. _Haz algo, Odair, di cualquier cosa, pero no dejes que le haga eso. A Annie no._

−Sólo durante periodos cortos de tiempo −matizó Finnick−. Y su reacción a un intento de una relación más... −Finnick se tomó su tiempo para buscar un término que no fuera demasiado vulgar− Íntima, digamos, podría ser impredecible.

−Comprendo −dijo el presidente−. En ese caso supongo que el Capitolio tendrá que seguir conformándose con un tributo del Distrito 4 en lugar de tener a dos. Porque no tienes pensado abandonar a toda esa gente que tanto te adora, ¿verdad?

−Por supuesto que no −añadió Finnick. Por suerte, el presidente pareció decidir que ése era el final de la conversación y dejó que volviera a la fiesta. Allí se encontró con Annie a la que Mags había cogido de la mano. Annie parecía más nerviosa de lo normal.

−¿Qué tal están mis chicas? −preguntó Finnick con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

−¿Podemos irnos ya? −preguntó Annie con cierta ansiedad.

−Sí. Vámonos.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida donde los estaba esperando un transporte que los llevó directamente a su tren. Al día siguiente estarían en casa y, dentro de veinticuatro horas, habría terminado la Gira de la Victoria y podrían volver todos a sus vidas normales. O todo lo normales que podían ser las vidas de unos vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre.

Esa noche, Finnick fue al cuarto de Annie sin que ésta se lo pidiera. Se tumbaron en la cama sin decir nada. Ambos sabían que las cosas no serían iguales cuando volvieran a su distrito. En cierto sentido, Finnick sentía que lo necesitaba. No sabía qué estaba pasando entre ellos y necesitaba algo de espacio para recuperar el control. Si había algo que Finnick había adquirido en todos esos años en el Capitolio, era la devastadora necesidad de tener el control en todo momento.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron al Distrito 4 y se prepararon para la última aparición pública de Annie. El público, al ser del mismo distrito, era mucho más cálido y les producía una mayor ansiedad imaginar el estado en el que estaría Annie. Cuando la vieron sobre el escenario, la reacción general fue de estupor. Aunque habían visto por televisión que se la veía mejor de lo que había estado mientras estaba en el distrito, pensaban que era por las drogas del Capitolio, pero al verla de cerca y saludarla se dieron cuenta de que no era así. Algunos de los que la conocieron antes de que ganara dijeron al verla que casi parecía la Annie de antes de los juegos. Algo había sucedido en ese viaje que había hecho que mejorara. Aún seguía teniendo momentos en los que parecía marcharse a un mundo al que los demás no podían acceder, pero no tenía nada que ver con el estado en el que había llegado del Capitolio seis meses antes.

Después de la reunión en la casa del alcalde, Finnick se acercó a Annie para acompañarla a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Mags se había marchado un rato antes porque estaba cansada. Cuando estaban en la puerta de casa de Annie se detuvieron.

−Bueno, niña, ya está. Hemos sobrevivido a la gira −dijo Finnick con cierto alivio.

−Sí −dijo ella−. ¿Y ahora qué?

_Ahora tendremos unos meses de descanso hasta que yo tenga que volver a los juegos como mentor y a meterme en toda cama en la que se me ordene meterme, _pensó Finnick con cierta amargura pero sólo dijo:

−Lo que tú quieras, pequeña.

Annie se miraba los pies con cierta timidez y dijo, tan bajito que Finnick casi no pudo oírla:

−Supongo que ahora que hemos vuelto tendremos que dormir separados.

Finnick sonrió con picardía.

−No creo que a tus padres les hiciera gracia que me metiera en tu cama por las noches.

−Supongo que no. −Ella le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante−. ¿Un abrazo de despedida?

−¿Tienes pensado ir a algún sitio? Porque yo pienso vivir aquí −respondió él bromeando, aunque se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Después de un rato se separó un poco de ella y la besó en el pelo.

−Voy a echar de menos dormir contigo, Finnick Odair −dijo Annie antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en su casa.

−Yo también voy a echar de menos dormir contigo, pequeña −susurró Finnick. Luego suspiró. Aquella chica era un peligro para la vida que llevaba. Había conocido a muchas mujeres a lo largo de los años pero nunca había sentido con nadie lo que sentía estando con Annie. _Ten cuidado, Odair, si la dejas, esa chica se te meterá debajo de la piel y eso es algo que no te puedes permitir._


End file.
